


the day bleeds into nightfall (and you're not there)

by orphan_account



Series: ShownuxKihyun One-shots [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Kihyun, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Minhyuk and Kihyun are actually related, Sad, Sad boi hours, Sad with a Happy Ending, Showki, before middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "and I'll be on my way in the middle of the night, 'cause I can't even wait for the morning to rise. We're kissing in the car underneath of the light"-- or Kihyun and his brother Minhyuk were in an accident and Kihyun is hurt badly.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: ShownuxKihyun One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566160
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	the day bleeds into nightfall (and you're not there)

**Author's Note:**

> I was in sad boi hours and yeah.   
> This was an ATTEMPT at angst and sad shit so yeah  
> \\\\\
> 
> this is set before Middle of the Night came out but that one showki scene had me like wooh, anyway yeah, let me know what you think!!
> 
> *lowercase intended*

_**December 5th 08:56** _

**_____________________________**

"come on, kihyun. you slept too long and we're going to be late" minhyuk yelled at the small male. The pinkette jumped out of bed and raced to put on some casual clothes. 

"i'm sorry, I'm sorry" he repeated as he ran down the stairs. 

"hurry up, ki, put your shoes on" minhyuk walked out the door and to the car. again, kihyun rushed to put his shoes on and ran outside to meet minhyuk in the car. when he got in he heard minhyuk curse, "damnit, i can't see. why does this have to be so foggy?" 

"it's okay, just drive slowly. you know this car is old and dainty" the duo laughed before minhyuk gasped and everything went dark.

___________________  
09:14  
___________________  
  


"ugh," kihyun groaned. his right hand lifted to touch his head, it felt damp. "what the heck... minhyuk! minhyuk!" he didn't see his brother anywhere, but that's probably because of the smoke. 

"kihyun-ah," he heard the distant voice, "he's my brother, can you please call an ambulance?" minhyuk was probably talking to someone who saw what happened or something. 

"minhyuk," he mumbled, "minhyuk" kihyun said loud enough for the light-blue haired male to hear. 

"oh, kihyunnie! you're awake now" minhyuk opened the door of the car and reached over the smaller. he unbuckled the seatbelt for kihyun and helped him out of the car and to the side walk. once outside, kihyun could finally comprehend what happened. minhyuk got rear-ended so hard, he hit a turning truck head on. the front end of minhyuk's car was completely smashed until the dashboard of the car. kihyun couldn't see the other vehicle but he could see pieces of it. glass was everywhere along the street and bumper of the truck was on the side of the street near kihyun.

___________________  
09:26  
____________________

"kihyun, can you call hyunwoo-hyung? i know you're not feeling well, and are very likely in pain, but i'm really trying to call manager-nim. he isn't answering. honestly he's probably asleep-" kihyun stopped listening. he sat down on the sidewalk, grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket and called his leader. the phone rang for about 20 seconds before, "hi, hello, annyeong. you've reached son hyunwoo. uhhh, i'm probably busy, uhh, like i am right now, got to go!" kihyun chuckled lightly at the voicemail message but stopped short when a new pounding in his head started. he felt queasy all over but pushed it down. 

"i'll just call again" his whispered to himself. another 20 seconds before, "hi, hello, annye-" "dammit! why won't he answer the damn phone!" kihyun was now on the verge of tears. his eyes grew yet and he felt the dirt and dust going away as tears fell down his cheeks in streaks. he truly didn't know why he was crying. the only thing that hurt was his head and his left arm a little bit, but that was all. 

"hyung please answer" kihyun whispered before he fell backwards and blacked out.

_______________________  
09:34  
_______________________  
  


"excuse me, mr. yoo? can you hear me" a paramedic asked while placing a bandage on his arm.

"hyunwoo-hyung"was all kihyun replied. 

"hyunwoo? is he here do you want your brother to call him?" kihyun tried to shake his head but but met resistance from the cervical collar.

"hyung.." kihyun whispered again. "i need to see hyunwoo-hyung" he was almost pleading now. the paramedic sighed before he lifted the stretcher kihyun was placed on. 

once in the ambulance the paramedic tried asking kihyun questions. "so, mr. yoo, can you tell me where you are right now?" kihyun's head was pounding loudly in his ears and his left arm was throbbing. 

"i, um, i'm in the back of an ambulance, i think. where is my brother? where is minhyuk?"

"mr. yoo, minhyuk is behind us. he suffered from minor injuries and you'll be able to see him soon, let's focus on you here. now, sir, what is your age and date of birth?"

"i, my date of birth is November twenty-second 1993. i just turned twenty-six. have you contacted son hyunwoo yet?" the paramedic sighed again. 

"no, sir, we haven't been able to reach him. is there anyone else we can call for you?" kihyun nodded and gave him jooheon and changkyun's number. the paramedic wrote the numbers down and got ready for arrival. 

______________________  
09:54  
______________________

after they arrived to the hospital, kihyun was rushed into the emergency room and onto get x-rayed. when the finished, kihyun was in his hospital room watching the news as they covered the story of the accident. minhyuk ran into the room as soon as he found out the number. 

"kihyunnie, i just heard. i'm so sorry." minhyuk said sadly.

"what do you mean? i haven't heard anything yet."

"oh," minhyuk sighed, his eyes getting teary, " well, kihyun, you broke your arm, not bad, but also, you won't be able to dance or anything for the rest of the month and into january. also you have a very bad concussion, and um, you have bruised ribs and you hurt your eyes. you can still see, obviously, but the doctor dilate your eyes and things may be clouded and dark for a while." 

"well," kihyun said after a moment, "when can i go home?" 

"well the doctor said i can go home today-" "oh right, how are you minhyuk?" kihyun asked, grabbing his arm to pull him closer so he can see him. 

"i'm fine, i just bruised my beautiful face and my ankle is sprained, but yeah i'm fine" he pulled away from kihyun so he could sit down on the bed fully. "so yeah, i go home today, but i have to rest for 2-3 weeks. you, my dear brother, get a cast today and in two days you can come home. i'll have the boys come up to see you when jooheon and changkyun come to pick me up, they should be here soon-" 

"minhyuk, you talk to much." kihyun laughed. minhyuk laughed as well before he got up to walk out the door.

"well, the boys are probably here. i have to go now. i love you kihyun, see you in a few days." minhyuk walked out the door and downstairs. kihyun nodded before closing his eyes. 

____________________  
10:22  
____________________

"kihyun, holy-" jooheon yelled as he walked in the room, scaring kihyun half to death. 

"you look terrible hyung." the maknae continued for jooheon. 

"thanks guys, i'll remember that for christmas." kihyun replied dryly. that got a laugh from the younger boys. they walked over to kihyun and each gave him a small hug.

"i'm sorry" kihyun said looking at his left arm that was covered in bruises. 

"why, hyung?" changkyun asked. "you did nothing wrong, hyung" jooheon added.

"i know," kihyun's voice was shaking. he was going to cry and he didn't know why. "i just feel bad. i don't know why. i'm just sorry for worrying you i guess." changkyun walked to hold kihyun's hands while jooheon grabbed tissues. 

"hyung, it's okay. it's okay if we worry about you." changkyun comforted. jooheon nodded along. 

"hyung, we were all worried because the doctor didn't tell us if you were okay, both you and minhyuk." jooheon added, "kihyun, we were all worried because we love you. all of us were worried." kihyun sniffed loudly and moved to wipe his eyes. he nodded when the boys said they had to leave and gave them each a hug. "bye" he whispered as they walked out. 

_**December 7th 11:45  
_________________________** _

kihyun can and is going home today. he got a blue cast on his left arm and the bruises on his face and body are slightly less noticeable. he was struggling to put his clothes in his bag with one hand when someone knocked on the door frame. kihyun jumped with fright at the sound.

"oh," he said when he saw who it was, " you cared me, hyung." 

"sorry." hyunwoo replied walking into the room. "you need help?" kihyun nodded moving to the side. he noticed something in hyunwoo's voice. it sounded slightly more raspy than normal, like he had been crying, only, his hyung rarely cried. 

"hyung," kihyun asked, grabbing hyunwoo's arm which caused him to jump slightly, "hyunwoo, what's wrong?" kihyun was worried. "were you crying? i still can't see that well, but you sound different." hyunwoo sniffed.

"i'm fine, kihyunnie." he cleared his throat, "i'm sorry."

"for what, hyunwoo?"

"you know why"

"oh, right.." kihyun let his hand fall, "you didn't answer... but that's fine, you were probably busy" he tried to comfort the leader. hyunwoo brought his hand to his face and wiped away tears. kihyun felt himself tear up as well. he grabbed hyunwoo to turn him around and hug him. he felt hyunwoo wrap his hands around him and winced when he felt the slight pressure against his ribs.

"i'm sorry." hyunwoo said, voice cracking slightly as he lightened his hold. kihyun felt him rest his head against his own. 

"hyung, it's okay. i'm okay and minhyuk is okay. we are okay" kihyun said pulling from the hug to look at hyunwoo in the eyes. he was right, hyunwoo was crying. "hyung" kihyun whined, "you're going to make me cry, stop~" hyunwoo nodded before he wiped his tears again. 

"let's hurry home" he said. 

______________________  
11:59  
_______________________

"and i'll be on my way in the middle of the night, 'cause i can't even wait for the morning to rise. we're kissing in the car underneath of the light" kihyun sang lightly. he got very bad anxiety being in the passenger seat and singing was helping to calm him. he noticed hyunwoo looking at him and he looked down, singing even quieter. "if you want me to stay for the rest of my life, you got me, you got me." 

"kihyun, what song is that?" hyunwoo asked. 

"umm, i don't know. i just kind of made it up while i was waiting in the hospital" kihyun let out an awkward laugh. "it's weird because it's in english and i doubt i'm saying the words right." 

"you are, i'm sure you are." hyunwoo responded. kihyun smiled.

"thank you, hyung." kihyun started singing again. 

_**December 14 16:31** _

_**_______________________** _

"kihyun, what do you want for dinner tonight?" minhyuk asked. kihyun heard a voice coming from the phone that screamed, "ramen!!!". 

"hoseok said ramen, just get ramen. i'm not hungry." kihyun replied going back to stare at his phone. changkyun walked into the living room and sat next to kihyun. 

"what's wrong, dude?" he asked.

"dude? i'm your hyung." kihyun replied dryly. changkyun sighed. it's been a few days since the accident and since he came home, he's been really rude and all he wants to do is be alone but the boys are making him hang out with them. "what do you want, changkyun?"

"sorry, hyung, i just want to know why you're so angry now that you're home." he said sadly. 

"i'm fine" kihyun saw hyungwon enter the room and decided to get up and go to his room. he closed his door and debated locking it but decided against it in case of emergency. he sat on his bed and threw his phone against his pillow. he didn't want to admit it but he was really sad. it's been a week since the ride home to the hospital and he hasn't talked to hyunwoo since. it's not like he didn't want to, okay he didn't want to that much, they just didn't have time. hyunwoo was always gone. he was talking to the agency and he was working out and just always gone. he didn't want to talk to him because he was still feeling petty. well, petty isn't the right word, he was sad. very, very sad, that hyunwoo didn't answer the phone when he called. he still didn't know why he didn't. he also was upset that hyunwoo didn't visit him in the hospital, yeah he was only there for two days, but even hyungwon and hoseok came up to see him. he was just upset and he was acting out. he realized it wasn't the correct way to handle it, in fact he was acting like jooheon, not even remotely close to how kihyun would normally act. he didn't even realize he was crying until he heard a knock on his door. 

"who is it" he yelled.

"hyung" he heard hyunwoo's voice answer. 

"come in" kihyun replied hesitantly. he sniffed and wiped his face with his comforter. "hey" he said when hyunwoo walked into the room and sat down on his only bed. 

"why did you snap at changkyun?" he asked. 

"really?" kihyun asked pretentiously, "that's what you're asking me? not are you okay? how is your arm? how's your bruised ribs? nothing?" he realized he sounded rude but he didn't know what came over him. he just was upset that that was the only question he asked. 

"well yeah that's all i'm asking you for now. changkyun is upset. and frankly, now i am as well." hyunwoo replied sounding genuinely upset. "so why did you snap at changkyun?" 

"i-i don't know...i'm just sad." kihyun said honestly. "is that all?" kihyun reached to grab his phone but hyunwoo grabbed it from his hand. "hyung, give it back" kihyun said trying to grab it. 

"no." he replied instantly. "are you okay?" 

"honestly, no i'm not 'okay' i'm sad and i'm in pain and i don't know how to deal with it because obviously i'm doing a horrible job at it judging by how you're actually talking to me for the first time in a week" kihyun instantly regretted what he said and moved the comforter to cover his face fully. 

"kihyun, is that what this is about? you're acting out because i'm not talking to you? kihyun, you weren't the only one affected by the accident. i'm trying to keep the accident out of the public eye, i'm trying to make sure minhyuk doesn't accidentally hurt himself more because he isn't listening to the doctors orders. i have to make sure the manager doesn't make you work too much through the month of december and january. i have to do so much stuff. kihyun, i understand that your upset and i'm sorry. i should've realized that i should've acknowledged you more." hyunwoo said very maturely. 

"well, now i feel like crap." kihyun said sniffing. he was crying again. all because his leader scolded him for being a selfish ass. "hyung, i'm sorry i'm selfish. i should've realized that you have other priorities." kihyun tried to speak confidently.

"kihyunnie, it's fine- please don't cry, ki, i didn't mean to make you upset. kihyunnie, i love you, and i want you to be okay all the time- wait, i didn't say that nevermind i'm gonna go now." hyunwoo got up and started to leave the room. 

"wait- hyung, it's fine. stay in here please... i'm sorry." kihyun reached and grabbed hyunwoo's hand and pull him back. "wanna watch a movie or something?" he asked quietly. hyunwoo nodded and grabbed the remote. he gave it to kihyun so he could choose a movie. 

____________________  
23:33  
_____________________  
  


they didn't eat dinner. they just watched movies all night long. 

"kihyun, i'm not going to lie, that movie made me very hungry" hyunwoo laughed. kihyun giggled along sitting up from hyunwoo's hold.

"hyung, you've been hungry since the second movie" they both laughed and hyunwoo stood up.

"let's make something to eat." he suggested, holding his hand out for kihyun to grab so they could walk to the kitchen. they decided to make ramen, well hyunwoo decided to make ramen and kihyun made him make sure it wasn't expired since hyunwoo wasn't letting kihyun make anything himself. 

"don't! hyunwoo! the water is going to boil over! nooooo! hyung!" kihyun yelled getting up to run over to hyunwoo who was on his phone. "hyung," kihyun laughed, "it boiled over and now the stove is gross" he complained. hyunwoo smiled at his laughter. he walked up behind kihyun and gave him a light back hug, knowing that he couldn't hold onto him too hard because he was still bruised. 

"now, you're going to say no, but can we eat this in your room so we can watch another movie?" hyunwoo asked cutely. kihyun shook his head but agreed nonetheless. they decided to watch ' top gun '. 

"hyung," kihyun asked, "hmm" was his response, " why do you cook so well?" he laughed while standing up to put his bowl away. hyunwoo gave him his bowl as well and smiled, " i don't know, i learned from the best" he laughed along. 

after kihyun put the bowl away, he came and sat down on the bed. 

"i'm tired." he stated leaning on hyunwoo. 

"i'm tired as well, do you want me to leave so you can sleep?" hyunwoo asked.

"no it's fine. you can stay in here if you want." kihyun laid down and felt hyunwoo lay beside him. hyunwoo let his arm lay across kihyun's stomach as lightly as possible. 

"goodnight kihyun" hyunwoo whispered.

"goodnight hyung." kihyun whispered back. he waited until he heard hyunwoo snore before he said, "i love you too, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes lol I have no excuses other than I'm stupid. Let me know if you like it


End file.
